The Dirty Little Secrets of Sasuke and Kiba
by NayagiAi
Summary: What might Kiba and Sasuke be doing on the day when they weren't riding the bus? Yaoi lemons, that's what! xD Refer to previous story. "The Dirty Little Secrets of Neji and Naruto"


Here's your super duper surprise! Whoo! It's a one chappie only special! You have to read my first fanfic to get it...

* * *

Sasuke found Kiba in the hallway after school. They were both too late for the bus, and were getting picked up anyway. Kiba whipped around when he heard footsteps. As far as the Inuzuka was concerned, he was the only one there. Kiba gasped seeing him and froze in his tracks. He looked at Sasuke who had now approached him, with his eyes wide open, and trembling with the notion that Sasuke was going to beat him into the ground. Boy, was he wrong. Sasuke smirked. 

"You look like you're about to piss yourself. Calm down, bitch." Kiba wanted to be pissed at that comment, but he was still too scared. Sasuke suddenly dropped his books, went behind Kiba, and wrapped his hands possessively around Kiba's waist who, in turn, dropped his backpack. Kiba gasped loudly. He struggled for freedom, but he couldn't move much.

"Quit squirming bitch." Sasuke grinned.

"Dude! Get off of me! And that's not my name!" Kiba shouted. Sasuke snickered and traced random patterns along Kiba's chest. Kiba enjoyed it secretly, but at the same time, felt like fighting back. Sasuke became disappointed because the boy was being too submissive to early. Kiba practically sensed that and began to struggle to get out of the hold again. It was to little avail, as Sasuke tightened his grip. The Uchiha moved his hand up Kiba's shirt and pinched his nipple.

"Gyah! Get away!" Kiba protested. This was just what Sasuke wanted.

"Nice bark..." he started, "...but let me see you bite now." he finished, teasing. Kiba frowned. Just as Sasuke was about to mess around with the hardened nub again, the Public Address System came on saying,

"Inuzuka Kiba, please report to the office to be picked up from school." Kiba sighed loudly in relief and left Sasuke's grip. Sasuke glared at him as Kiba slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran down the hallway panting loudly. Sasuke sighed and picked up his books. When he was called, he headed calmly down to the office to leave.

Kiba entered his older sister's car. He was never so happy to see her in his life. After she drove him home, she left again to take their dogs to the vet with their mother leaving Kiba alone entirely.

"At least I'm away from Sasuke..." Kiba sighed. 'Not that I wasn't totally enjoying it.' he finished in his mind. The doorbell rang suddenly. Kiba popped up to answer it. He opened the door only to see Sasuke standing right there and grinning. Kiba's eyes widened and he tried to slam the door in Sasuke's face, but the older boy barged in, closed and locked the door, and pushed Kiba flat against the nearest wall. He looked down at Kiba's fearful face and smirked again. He looked down at Kiba's pants, seeing that they were gradually stretching. Sasuke's smirk widened greatly.

Moving along, Sasuke pushed up Kiba's face by the chin with his index finger. Kiba blushed like mad. Sasuke crushed their lips together. Sasuke's tongue easily made its way in and began to explore Kiba's mouth. All the while, Sasuke's fingers danced around Kiba's torso. Kiba moved himself a bit to end the kiss.

"Um... could we at least be on a bed?" Kiba asked shyly.

"Of course." Sasuke said smirking still. He and Kiba headed up to Kiba's bedroom. Sasuke immediately smashed Kiba onto the bed and kissed him ferociously. He was on top of him as he began to rip off his own jacket. He continued to kiss him and kicked off his shoes. At the same time, he threw off Kiba's shoes. He concluded the kiss and tickled Kiba's feet. Kiba couldn't help but laugh loudly. Kiba opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly silenced by another rough, this time agonizingly long kiss.

After the kiss, the two sat up on the bed. Kiba panted heavily, but Sasuke showed no signs of weakness at all. Sasuke raided Kiba's shirt from him. He fumbled with the belt of his pants on purpose, just to see if Kiba would react. He did, looking flustered and frustrated. Sasuke continued, and almost removed Kiba's pants, leaving them at his ankles. He looked at the tent of Kiba's boxers, snickering. He stroked ever-so gently around the shape. The feeling through the fabric was slowly driving Kiba mad.

"Beg." Sasuke said blandly.

"Wha--" Kiba questioned.

"I want you to beg me... like a dog." Sasuke said grinning sinisterly.

"No way in hell!" Kiba snapped back.

"I'll make you." Sasuke smirked. Kiba gulped hard hearing Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled down Kiba's boxers which met his pants leaving him totally exposed. Kiba blushed harder than ever before and closed his eyes. Sasuke grinned. He took the small distraction as an opportunity and reched over to Kiba's crotch, grabbing his member. Kiba's eyes flew open in a jerking motion as a droplet of precum surged from the slit. Another was relaesed when Sasuke rubbed his thumb back and forth repeatedly against the head.

Kiba suddenly hoped that Sasuke would go on. His wish was granted in time. The Uchiha began to ruthlessly pound the dog boy's throbbing erection. up and down, his hand went, over and over making Kiba whine, grunt, and moan. He moved his hips into the touch, hoping for more friction. Sasuke only increased his speed. In a few minutes, Kiba shuddered and came into Sasuke's hand, panting.

Sasuke licked the semen off his fingers. Kiba's body tingled in excitement. Kiba was upset now, because Sasuke was only ridden of his jacket and shoes, so Kiba finally took some initiative and slipped off Sasuke's shirt. Almost reading his mind, Sasuke removed his own shorts and boxers, exposing himself. There he lay, on top of Kiba. Their erections were grinding together. Kiba moaned a small bit. Sasuke pinned Kiba down and tangled his hands into Kiba's hair. He gave him a kiss and nibbled on his earlobe. Suddenly, he sucked on the nape of Kiba's neck and bit into it. Kiba yelped loudly.

Sasuke bit again in another spot leaving the same cut. Kiba hollered in pain. Sasuke was hurting him on purpose, just for fun. Sasuke made circles around Kiba's nipple slowly but surely, until he was rubbing the center. He trailed his tongue down Kiba's chest, stopping to suck on Kiba's nipple harshly. Kiba moaned at this and arched his back. Sasuke swirled his tongue in Kiba's navel, leaving a generous amount of saliva, and licked at his inner thigh. Kiba recoiled a bit. Sasuke ran his tongue across the base and flicked it a bit. Kiba grunted slightly.

"Beg?" Sasuke asked.

"N-no." Kiba managed out. Sasuke licked at the sac.

Beg?" Sasuke asked again.

"N-n-no... I won't do it." Kiba said.Sasuke smirked and moved his tongue around the head. Kiba couldn't stand it.

"Please, Sasuke!" he whimpered.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked. He shoved all of Kiba into his mouth until the tip pressed against the back of his throat. Kiba groaned, bucking his waist around. Sasuke strongly held him in place as he worked him. It took an embarrassingly short amount of time for Kiba to release his seed into Sasuke's waiting mouth. He moaned loudly as he climaxed, and Sasuke swallowed it, licking Kiba clean. He still wasn't yet done with him though.

Sasuke propped Kiba up so that his behind was in the air and he was facing Sasuke's member. Kiba's eyes widened. Sasuke sucked on his fingers and placed them at Kiba's entrance. Sasuke stroked it as Kiba prepared for the worst. Sasuke shoved it in far in one quick movement.

"Itai!" Kiba yelled out in pain. Sasuke continued. Kiba remembered that he was facing Sasuke's erection. It must be for some reason. He licked the tip. Sasuke pushed in as far as he possibly could. Kiba licked once more. Sasuke grunted and pulled away. Slowly, the pain was ending. All of a sudden, the sweet spot was hit. He moaned. Sasuke smirked and struck it once more for insurance. Kiba moaned louder than before. Sasuke removed his fingers and placed his warm cock at Kiba's anus.

Sasuke went all the way in. Kiba's senses blanked at the new feeling. Furthermore, Sasuke wrapped his hand around Kiba's member and began to stoke it back and forth. As though that weren't enough, Sasuke began to move in and out repeatedly. The both of them moaned and moved together in a beat. They were sweating and panting hard.

After a long while of the repeated motion, Kiba orgasmed hard onto his sheets. Almost a minute after, Sasuke came inside of Kiba. Kiba collapsed onto the bed. Sasuke pulled out and moved to the side so he fell beside Kiba. Sasuke smirked.

"I knew I could make you beg." Sasuke said.

"Yeah..." Kiba panted. Sasuke held Kiba close and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
